The Traveller
Transcript for The Traveller & The Birdwoman. Script Roll o''pening credits.'' EXT: CAMPSITE IN DESERT, NIGHTTIME A campsite sits in the middle of a desert. Night has fallen. A blue tent is seen, with a dying fire nearby. A stew pot is hangs over this once roaring fire. INT: TENT A woman is seen reading a book in a red sleeping bag. She has black hair that goes down to her shoulders. She also is wearing a black shirt. The book he is reading is labeled, "To Save A Hummingbird: A Drama". She chuckles slightly, and turns the page. This book must be pretty ridiculous. Beat. Eventually, s''he slams the book shut, puts it down, and lies down to go to sleep.'' EXT: CAMPSITE '' ''Another shot of the campsite, the fire has died out. All is still. EXT: CITY GATE We find ourselves looking at the gate to a large city, brightly illuminated and shining lively. Bombastic music is heard faintly in the background. EXT: CIRCUS This music seems to be coming from a large circus tent, covered with red and yellow stripes. Large spotlights illuminate the exterior. SHOWMAN (V.O.): Ladies & gentleman...boys & girls... INT: CIRCUS OFFSTAGE A girl is seen, seemingly in a sitting position. We only see her from the shoulders up. Her name is AMORA. From what we can see, she looks around 15 years old. She also has long blonde hair. Her eyes are closed, and she seems to be concentrating. INT: CIRCUS STAGE Wide shot, a showman is standing on center stage. He has brown hair and is wearing a red suit, along with a yellow cape. A blue curtain lays behind him. SHOWMAN: Welcome to the 15th annual Amethyst Circus. Wow, where has the time gone? 15 years, and we're still going strong...and it's all thanks to you. Applause from the audience is heard. The showman nods to this. SHOWMAN: On this night of nights, we'll be presenting what we hope are some of the most mystical, magnificent anomalies you've ever come across. CUT: Amora, looking downstage at the showman. She is listening intently to all of this. SHOWMAN (O.S., MUFFLED): Well, without further ado, let's get this show going! BACK TO: The stage. AS the crowd applauds, the showman puts his hands on the curtain. CUT: Close up of the showman. SHOWMAN: For firsts, we present to you...the verdant boy. The showman pulls back the curtain, motioning towards the stage as he walks offscreen. CUT: Close-up of a plant pot. We pan out as we see that this pot contains a yellow flower. All of a sudden, a pair of closed eyes open on the flower. Some of the audience is heard gasping. The stem of the flower begins to split in half from the bottom. CUT: Close up of the split stem. Slowly, the color of the stem starts to change from green to a more skin-like color. The audience is astounded. Petals from the flower are seen falling onto the stage floor. More coming soon.